


Everything

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Old Injury, Safewording, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine safewords during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt- Blaine safe words during sex ( reason is up to you and can be d/s au/relationship I dont ming either way as long as its bottom!blaine)

“Mmm, I love you,” Blaine arched his back hard as Kurt thrust in again. “Fuck you feel so good Blaine.”

His mouth dropped open and he moaned weakly when his boyfriend grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them above him. A small prickle of fear trickled through his blood as Blaine jerked a little on his arms and couldn’t move them.

“Kurt,” He moaned softly.

“Mmhmm?” Kurt smiled against his neck.

What was he going to say? Stop? Maybe a little fear was good, maybe it was good for him to stretch his limits.

“Please,” He whimpered as Kurt moved a little faster and harder.

“You love this don’t you sweetheart?” Kurt gasped, squeezing his wrists. “Love me holding you down and fucking you so hard.”

Blaine gasped as Kurt squeezed his wrist a little tighter. He sucked in a trembling breath and thrust his hips up as well. His moan turned into a whine as he jerked his wrists again, a shot of pain racing up his arm.

“Fuck!” Kurt cried out, suddenly pressing down hard.

“Shit!” Blaine yelped. “Boobs! Boobs!”

Kurt instantly froze, staring down at his boyfriend in horror before carefully moving back. His hands hovered around as Blaine jerked his arms down and curled up, eyes screwed up in pain.

“Honey?” Kurt asked, voice shaking. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“It’s fine,” He ground out.

“You safeworded,” Kurt gently rested a hand on his sweaty back. “Please…tell me what’s wrong. Tell me how to help.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine let out a sigh as the pain started fading from his wrist. “It’s just an old injury.”

“So I did hurt you?” Kurt squeaked out.

“During the Sadie Hawkins dance I broke my wrist,” He said softly, rubbing gently at his wrist. “I ended up with some pretty bad nerve damage and usually I just take a pill and I’m fine. Sometimes when I jerk it funny or pull it…it really hurts.”

“I am so sorry,” Kurt gently rubbed his back and kissed his bare shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine bit his lip. “I don’t really like talking about it and…and it was before we met so…”

“But it still hurts you,” Kurt rested his chin on his shoulder. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Well you didn’t know! Oh…”

“Exactly,” Kurt smiled. “How can I help if you don’t tell me things. I know you want to be this perfect person but you have a past too. I know there was a Blaine before there was a Kurt and Blaine. I think you’re perfect regardless.”

Blaine smiled warmly.

“I’m nothing compared to you,” He said softly.

“Blaine, you’re everything to me,” Kurt kissed him. 

”I love you,” Blaine smiled warmly. 

”I love you too,” Kurt smiled back, gently brushing back the hair on his temple. “Although…can we change our safe word? Boobs kind of feels ridiculous.”

“Well, how often are you going to say boobs during sex?” Blaine grinned brightly. “I think it’s a pretty safe safeword. It does kill the mood.”

”You’re insane,” Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed as Blaine pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
